redemptiondigimonfandomcom-20200214-history
File Island
File Island is a tropical island located in the Digital World's Net Ocean. It is to the northwest of the continent of Server. The two are separated by the violent and volatile Server Channel. The island is the location where the Chosen first arrived in the Digital World. It is the primary battleground for the Chosen's fight against Devimon. It also is the location where the black gears were stored until Devimon found them and used them for his own personal gain. Geography The geography of File Island is a tropical rainforest climate. The island is covered in jungle with exceptions of a few valleys and settlements including a couple of small cities. There is a small lagoon on the west side of the island. A smaller and nameless uninhabited island is located to the northeast of the main island. Locations Geckomon Village The Geckmon Village is a village of Geckomon and Otamamon located a four day's walk away from the Gotsumon Village. It is the second village that the Chosen visit after arriving in the Digital World. It was originally thought to be burned down by a rogue Greymon. However, it turned out to be burned down by Ogremon for his sheer pleasure. He infected a docile Greymon nearby with a black gear to take the blame for him. The village's rebuilding process was put into motion after the Greymon was freed from the gear's control and Ogremon was chased away. The Greymon vowed to help the village rebuild. Gotsumon Village The Gotsumon Village is where a tribe of Gotsumon live on the island. It is located a four day's walk away from the Geckomon Village. It is protected by a Minotaurumon who digivolved from one of the Gotsumon. The village was attacked and tormented by Devimon when he took control of Minotaurumon. Weeks later, the Chosen arrived at the village. Veemon digivolved into his champion form, freeing Minotaurumon from Devimon's grip in the process. The Gotsumon and Minotaurumon were thankful of the Chosen, sending them on their way to defeat Devimon. Infinity Mountain Infinity Mountain is a legendary mountain of huge proportions supposedly in the center of the island. There is no such large mountain on File Island. However, the legends of Infinity Mountain remain in the myths of the island as well as the mountain appearing on older maps of the island. Island Ruins The island is littered with ancient stone ruins of a long forgotten past. The ruins are of unknown origins. Inscriptions adorn the ruins. The ruins are dangerous to those traveling through them due to their frailty. Small Island The smaller island located to the northeast of File Island is a complete mystery. It is not on any of the maps. It just appeared in the ocean one day. Other than that nothing else is known about the island other than it is completely uninhabited. Appearances Season 1 *Genesis, Part 1 *Genesis, Part 2 *Duel of the Dinosaurs *The Twins Shall Rise *Lord of the Flies *Ironclad *The Enemy *Scattered *The Temple in the Sky *Devil's Gambit *The Demon's Fate *Departure Notes *This File Island is different from the canonical File Island. It is only a tropical island. There is not climate variation in the sections of the island this time. Category:Location Category:Digital World